Never Give Up
by Scribbles97
Summary: Never give up, at any cost. That was their motto. But nobody had expected the cost to be what it was.


Scott pursed his lips as he picked up the sheet of paper and stuffed it into his suit pocket. With a sniff he wiped under his eyes again and turned to his brothers. He took a breath and shook his head, "I don't know if…"

"None of us do, Scott," Virgil whispered, his red rimmed eyes shut, "But the world is going to find out sooner or later,"

Scott nodded and felt the paper in his pocket. It was just a plain old sheet of paper, but it felt so much heavier. He looked up as Lady Penelope walked into the office, "Everything's ready."

Alan sobbed quietly, hiding his face in his hands. He had been trying all morning to be brave like his brothers and not let anyone else see him cry. Everything hurt too much to not cry. He automatically leant into the comforting arm of his brother, not really noticing who it was.

"It's alright Allie," John murmured to his brother, "Things will get better,"

Alan sniffled and nodded, "I know,"

He looked up as Scott sat on his other side and rested a hand on his shoulder, "It's alright to cry Alan,"

As his eldest brother spoke, Alan could see the tears threatening at the corners of his eyes. Alan couldn't remember the last time Scott cried, he couldn't remember a time when they had all cried.

Penelope sighed and clutched her bag in her hands, "Scott, are you sure you wouldn't like me to…"

Scott shook his head, "No, thank you, Penelope. You've already done more than you need to,"

She smiled softly and nodded, accepting that Scott felt it was his duty to share the news with the world press. Swallowing the lump in her own throat she turned back to the door, "Take as much time as you need,"

"Thank you Penelope," Virgil nodded as she slipped out of the door.

As the door clicked shut behind her, Penelope lifted a hand to her mouth, stifling a sob that she knew nobody could see. She didn't look up as someone stepped over to her, "M'lady?"

She sniffed and dabbed under her eyes, "Oh, Parker."

* * *

Scott gripped the podium for dear life as his brothers stood by his sides, their arms all hooked over each others shoulder in a show of strength and support. The crowd before the Tracy Enterprises headquarters fell silent, only the clicks of press camera's to be heard.

"It was confirmed, at fifteen forty seven yesterday afternoon, that the tornado in Jacksonville, North Carolina, had claimed the lives of two people,"

The hands on his shoulders gripped tighter as he paused to swallow the lump in his throat. Fixing his gaze past the crowds, "Teresa Karvot, will not be forgotten by my family," He let out a long slow breath, "And I hope she is remembered, as the woman who ran into a collapsed building to save another's life... " His voice dropped as he finished, "To save the life of Jefferson Tracy."

A murmuring spread around the crowd. Reporters, news anchors, and passers by all wondering who the second victim was. All could guess, but nobody dared to say what was yet to be confirmed.

As the eldest Tracy son raised his head again a hush fell over the crowd, "At fifteen forty seven yesterday afternoon, the death of Jeff Tracy was confirmed."

The crowd remained quiet, all shocked into silence that the world famous ex astronaut was gone, leaving his five sons. Some in the crowd winced as the eldest son's legs buckled and for a moment it was only his brothers holding him up. Others thought about the cruel fashion in which Jeff's wife had been taken from the young family. Now their father had also been taken by the cruel force of mother nature. How could the world pick on one family in such a cruel way?

"We've got you, Scooter," John murmured as his older brothers legs shook, "You can do this,"

Scott nodded and took a breath, "My brothers and I have lost, not only a father, but a role model. Since our mother's death, our father has worked and worked to provide all he could, not only to us, but to the world,"

Scott pursed his lips, reading the words on the paper and silently judging whether to go ahead with them. His brothers had already agreed to it, and as long as he kept to the script, nobody would know any more.

"Jeff Tracy lost his wife too young, and too soon. Had there have been more specialised rescue vehicles on the mountain that day, then she may have survived," Scott glanced to his sides, gauging his brothers' reactions as he continued, "That is why, Jeff Tracy with the help from other business' and world peacekeeping organisations, founded International Rescue," Scott closed his eyes as a murmur spread like fire through the crowd, "We would like to thank the men who were there that day, that were sent away by my father and," Scott paused and bit back a sob remembering his father's words all too clearly in his ears, "And ordered by him to instead rescue a fourteen year old boy," Scott shook his head lifting his arm from Virgil's shoulders and wiping away a stray tear.

Virgil's whole frame was shaking as he thought back to the final orders their father had given them. The order to leave them and save the little boy that had been in a much more difficult position. Hands down, it was the hardest thing he had ever done.

 _No_ , Virgil reminded himself, thinking about the pained cry his oldest brother had let out when he had finally gotten through to their father. Scott had refused to let them go with him, not wanting any of his younger brothers to see whatever it was that had happened in that collapsed building.

"So," Scott swallowed, "Whoever you are, wherever you are, International Rescue, thank you. Thank you for not giving up when others would have. Thank you for doing what others wouldn't dare to. And thank you, for doing all you could for our father."

The five brothers gripped each other harder as the familiar hum of aircraft neared them from behind. A hum that they all recognised, that they had worked with for almost as long as they could remember. The soft hum became a low rumble, making the crowd restless as Scott remained silent. The low rumble became a giant roar as the silver, green, and red aircraft sped over the heads of the whole crowd.

Shaking, Scott lifted his arm and pressed the side of his hand to his forehead, saluting the aircraft his father had worked so hard to design and build. It was only out of the corners of his eye that he saw his brothers doing the same, making the eldests heart swell in his chest.

The crowd below them all turned, following the aircraft with their eyes, one by one also copying the Tracy sons with their salute.

As the craft disappeared into the horizon Scott read out the last line on his paper, "Today, our hero was lost, but he made sure that someone else was not given up on, despite the cost to himself."


End file.
